


Who are you?

by BornInDecember



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dancer Niel, Daniel in Busan, Kimi No Na Wa reference, Ong in LA, idk how to tag, photographer ong, soulmates?, will add additional tags after finishing the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInDecember/pseuds/BornInDecember
Summary: Kimi no na wa Ongniel Au—Daniel and Seongwu kept switching souls when they fall asleep, Daniel is in Busan while Ong is a city boy in LA, both were weirded out at first, but found ways on how to communicate and realizes the situation, Daniel flies to LA, he tries to find Ong.





	1. Switching Souls

It starts when Daniel is having a dream, which he thought he is. Said dream begins when he wakes up in a new room, new bed, new sheets, thinner arms,

“wait.... why are my arms so thin”,

Daniel becomes confused, he starts touching his body, he feels different, he touches his jaw,

“when did I have such defined jaw line” he touches his thighs,

“These are as thin as my legs”

He panics, he doesn’t understand what happened to his body, when did he became less muscular and so lean,

“Wait, what about my...” he lifts his shirt up slowly,

“GONE! ALL THOSE EXTRA WORK-OUTS!!”

Yes, his abs was gone, he jumps out of bed, tried to look for a mirror in the new bedroom he’s in, he manages to find one beside the closet, Daniel froze as he saw his reflection,

“Why... am I this good-looking?”

He spent time admiring his face, touching it, amused with the pretty moles in his cheek, pity the mole under his right eye is gone but he’s loving the constellation he saw. He stares at the mirror, rooted where he’s standing, he wriggles his eyebrows,

 “Wow, they look great”

It took him minutes... too many minutes to finally realize that this isn’t real,

 “What kind of dream is this?” He finally asks himself.

Daniel started pacing around the room, drowned in his own thoughts until a female voice and a loud banging on the door gets him to his senses,

 

“ONG SEONGWU!! STOP DOZING OFF, YOU’LL BE LATE FROM YOUR PART TIME AGAIN!! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS!”

 

Daniel is surprised, he doesn’t know what to do, should he answer, should he open the door, he’s utterly confused why a “dream” is feeling so real, he thinks, he thinks hard...

 

“Get it together Niel, this is just a dream, you’re in control, it won’t matter when you wake up, just go with the flow”

Daniel encourages himself, he walks towards the door, hesitates for a while, trying to reach the knob, he chooses to open it but before he can do so, the door opened and Daniel is faced with a woman, a beautiful lady...

“Oh, you’re up early, that’s new.”

Daniel remained still as if he became a lamp post in the street.

 “Well, don’t just stand there, fix yourself, i’ll drive you to the cafe”

He didn’t move an inch.

“Seongwu! Stop daydreaming and start moving! I can’t believe I have to do this everyday, you’re lucky to have a sister like me. Hurry and take a bath!” the lady turned her back and slammed the door.

 “Sister...?” Daniel finally snapped out of his thoughts

=======

Seongwu never wakes up easily, he usually wakes up after snoozing his alarm for more than 10 times or by his sister’s daily knocks on the door, but it’s different this morning, he feels something moving under the blanket. Too lazy to check it out he rolls to the other side and simply folds himself like a baby. He tries to fall back to sleep, Seongwu then feels something just around his nape, something wet but he shrugs it off. He lies on his back, pulls up the blanket and covers himself from head to toe without even trying to open his eyes. He felt something moving again, this time it’s moving ON his body, he ignores and tries to go back to his beauty rest, but as it goes above his tummy, it tickles. Seongwu lets out a few chuckles until,

 “hnnnnnggggg??”

Seongwu rubs his eyes and squints under the blanket, there he saw an orange feline on top of his body, he was puzzled but still dozing off. Seongwu finally tried to sit,

“Hmmmmm.... How did a cat get in...” he thought to himself.

After rubbing his eyes for a bit longer he stretches his arm, eyes still closed, he mouths a long yawn and hears a meow as an answer, Seongwu looked beside him,

“Another kitty, so there are two cats—“

Half asleep, Seongwu places the cat on his thighs and starts to pet it, the cat waves its tail in satisfaction, with its tail touching Seongwu’s tummy

“hey little kitty that tickles...” He instantly opens his eyes, TICKLES.....

Wait... why would he feel it if he’s wearing a shirt before he—

 

“IM NAKED” he finally noticed

“WHY AM I NAKED, I SLEPT WITH MY SHIRT ON, I DON’T— I DON’T EVEN HAVE A SPONGEBOB BOXER....”

Seongwu stares at the yellow boxers he’s wearing at the moment.

“What.... How am I so, what is this...” he puts the cat beside him and looks at his tummy, still in shock.

“Do abs grow overnight?”

 Seongwu thinks he’s so dumb to even have that idea and shakes his head. Seongwu finally looks up, he looks left to right. Nope, this isn’t his room, this isn’t his boxers and these aren’t his cats.

“Where the fck am I?”

Seongwu stands up and finds himself stop dead after looking at the mirror just beside the door

“What on earth....” he’s lost, he’s malfunctioning, he can’t take this in the early morning.

“Must be a dream” he finally collects himself. Still enjoying the view as he stood in front of the mirror, his hair is finally blonde, he finds himself smiling. Seongwu has always wanted to have blonde hair but his hair was too thick to bleach so he gave up a long time ago. He continues to examine the good view and he sees a mole under his right eye

 “cute~”

As he goes down he remains satisfied, the plump lips that he now can’t resist nibbling and touching, down to his broad shoulders, firm chest, and finally to his perfectly toned abs

“Wow, this dream.... it’s so oddly satisfying, I feel so———healthy”

He goes down to his thighs and legs and damn he bets those strong muscles can be useful if you work in a cafe where you have to walk around and stand for the entire shift. Seongwu is immersed in his own thoughts; he keeps touching his abs and ruffling his hair, the only thing that bothered him was his teeth, he kept playing with his lips leaving only his two front teeth visible.

“funny~ haha”

he’s enjoying it, he does it for a few times, again and again and he finds himself adorable. He stares in front of the mirror one more time..

“Damn, I look hot, I’m like the hulk but not green, and the hot version”

Seongwu stood there still amused at how wide his shoulders are, he never dreamed he could be this buff.

“I’m so big”

He trails off his hand from his shoulders, to his chest, to his abs, he stops...

“Everything is wide and big and firm— I wonder if...”

“Meooow~~”

The orange cat took him from his thoughts. Seongwu looks at the cat, but looks back at the mirror, he touches the hem of his boxers, the cat meows again, he stops, this time it’s kitty no. 2. He goes back with his task, touching the hem of his boxers, squinting his eye, leaving a tiny field of view. Seongwu tries to peak, little by little…

 “Son~~ are you up, you have practice today” a woman opens the door

Seongwu suddenly let goes of his boxer, he felt awkward, he felt like he was caught on doing something indecent.

“Stop staring at me son, go and get ready, also don’t forget to feed Rooney and Peter” she shuts the door.

Seongwu looks at the two cats... “Curiosity does kill the cat” he said to himself.

/ofc he saw what he wanted to see

=======

The next day in LA: *hard knocks on the door*

 

“ONG SEONGWU!!! you’ll be late again, when will you start waking up on your own. You’re 23 not 3”

He hears his sister’s voice. Seongwu sits on his bed, rubs his eyes, stretches and yawns.

“Come downstairs for breakfast!” she shouts

He lazily gets himself out of bed, ruffles his ebony hair and looks up in the mirror.

“That was one weird dream”

After doing his morning rituals and wearing his cafe uniform, Seongwu went down and sat at the dining table. His sister was glaring at him.

 

“What?”

“You’ve never seen a face this handsome?”

“Seems like you’re back to your normal smug self.”

“I was born like this, the burden of having a great face tsk,”

“Well this is less painful than seeing you overly excited about everything yesterday.”

Seongwu didn’t pay much attention to his sister’s words until he tried to recollect what happened yesterday. Wait, he can’t remember, all he remebers is having that weird dream.

 

“What do you mean overly excited? How can I be excited when I feel tired everyday working my ass off”

“That’s not what you said yesterday when I drove you off to work.”

“You what?”

eongwu is confused, he scratches his head, trying to remember anything, he remembers going to work but not being dropped off by his sister

“I drove you off to work, moron”

“You’re so weird sitting in the front seat, then when we passed by the city you even opened the window and keep saying it’s your dream to be in LA, and I was like i thought you hated it here, then you said ‘I never knew it would be this beautiful in real life, it weird me out tbh, I ignored since you usually space out and act dumb but you keep being amused with anything like a dog getting a drive with his head out of the window. So~ i dropped you off at work and I can’t believe your lame ass asking me if you work in a café, you keep telling me how you part timed in a bake shop, which i never knew about until yesterday, and you’ve been trying to get to work at a cat cafe but was so busy dancing, which again i never knew you’re back at dancing.”

 

Seongwu remained silent, trying to process everything. He tries to make sense out of his sister’s monologue but he can’t, how can he be excited for LA when he dreams about going back to Seoul, how can he work in a bake shop when his hands can’t handle delicate things, cakes combined with Ong will only result in a disaster, he knows it. He does enjoy the company of the cats in the cafe but clearly he’s too tired making coffee to be excited about it everyday, the oddest thing was dancing, he will never go back to dancing, he knows, he’s definite abt this, like 100% sure, so how can he be ‘busy dancing’

“Aren’t you going to work?” He gets back to reality.

“You’re not driving me today?”

“Of course not, I was actually planning to since you complimented me so much yesterday, but seeing you back to your smug self this morning, I think I’ll pass! Besides, It’s my rest day, i pulled an extra shift last night”

“I complimented you? Haha i must be really weird yesterday.”

“Yea but the weird you is so adorable, I almost cuddled you before dropping you off. Ew”

“Ahhhhhh im going to work, you’re too cheesy”

Seongwu leaves the house still trying to figure things out, his head is aching trying to build up scenarios on how it could happen but he can’t, he gives up, he could deal with this later, so he just plugged his earphones, listened to his playlist and took a cab.

=======

Morning in Busan

 

Daniel wakes up feeling warm, no, he feels hot, and he’s sweating, he tries to kick off the blankets, it doesn’t do any help, Daniel takes his shirt off, but halts midway, he doesn’t remember sleeping with a shirt on. Daniel looks down and noticed he’s now wearing sweatpants. Before even trying to take off his sweatpants, he felt Rooney crawling beside him, he decides to give his attention to the cat instead, he snuggled and peppered her with kisses, the cat purr in response,

“I had a great dream last night, can you believe that I literally dreamed working in a cat cafe, it was even in LA, which makes it better—.”

Daniel talks to the cat as if the cat listens to him,

“There’s a lot of cats in the cafe, different breeds, but you’re still prettier of course”

he kisses the cat again

“And there are weird people in my dream, there’s a noisy guy who looks like a mandu, and the older one who keeps clinging at the noisy guy, he looks like a fox.”

Peter crawls beside Daniel rubs his head in his thighs and meows.

“You hungry Peter?, C’mere let’s get you two some food”

He puts the cat down, went out to the kitchen and the cats follow him. Surprised, he saw two of his friends in the kitchen talking with his mom,

 

“Yo! Woojin, Jihoon what brings you two here?”

“Hyung, you begged us to pick you up today remember?”

Woojin explains as he fills his mouth with the breakfast Mama Kang prepared.

“Ha, why would I beg you to pick me up, its not like I’m a kid, I’ve been living here for 19 years with good sense of direction, why would I get lost”

he lets out a small chuckle and sits in front of Jihoon.

“Niel hyung you literally begged us to pick you up, I called you a few times yesterday and when you picked up you even asked me who I was, I got hurt you know, we’ve known each other for so long but you don’t save my contact? then you said you’re in the subway on the way to Seoul, like really hyung, if you want to go for a vacation and rest for a day you could have told us... you were late for practice btw and you keep panting as if you ran all the way to the studio, you even kept asking for directions which i don’t understand why.” Woojin explained.

Daniel doesn’t understand too, “what is he talking abt—“he says to himself, Woojin continued to narrate what happened even before Daniel gets the chance to ask him questions..

“... when you arrived at the studio, you were rambling on how we should pick you up instead after all the troubles you had been through, you even asked why should you be there when all you wanted to do is go to Seoul and spend the entire day there for healing, I said ‘for dance practice ofc’, but you just stood there like a statue and started rambling again that this was your dream and it’s up to you on how you spend your day.”

Daniel tries hard to absorb what the younger has told him, he tries to figure it out, how can he be late for practice, why would he want to go to Seoul. Jihoon interrupted his train of thoughts

 

“Niel hyung, I at least think I deserve an apology from you.” Daniel froze

“Wha— what did i do? Did i do anything bad?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and Daniel looks at Woojin seeking an explanation

“Hyung.... you don’t remember teasing him all day yesterday? You kept mimicking him for the entire day, it’s tiring just by looking at it.”

Daniel is clearly confused, he doesn’t remember doing any of those, he doesn’t remember anything to be precise; all he remembers is the dream he had... or is it?

“Anyway hyung let’s just go, you have a lot to catch up since you rejected to practice yesterday and even dragged us to your ‘Let’s tour Busan for the entire day agenda”

=======

 

“Another day...” he lets out a deep sigh.

Stomping his feet, like a child throwing tantrums when his mom didn’t but they ice cream he wants

“Aaaaaaaghhhhh, i should have slept longer, I was enjoying that dream, the street foods, that noisy sparrow and haha that kid with chubby hands”

He lets out another deep sigh and entered the cafe, there he was greeted by Jaehwan who’s wiping tables and fixing chairs, and Minhyun just looks at him from the bar.

 

“if it isn’t ‘Mr. Can I pet this cat and take him home’”

Seongwu tilts his head but continues to walk towards the staff room, a few cats start to follow him, he doesn’t mind and proceeds to put on his apron, he walks to Minhyun at the bar where the cats still follow him.

“See, they love you too much now, this is why I asked you to stop petting them yesterday and leave it to the customers”

Minhyun tells him while he wipes the cups and arrange them before the cafe opens.

Seongwu started to clean his station, he had too much of this ‘You don’t know what you did yesterday but we do’ sort of thing. He wipes his station clean. Seongwu opens the coffee package they’ll be using for today that Minhyun handed him and “poof”. In a millisecond the floor is covered with powder, his station is now filled with colors of brown, the cats started to lick the ground and Minhyun quickly shoos them out of the bar. Seongwu stops and scratches his head mouthing a soft

“oops”

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Jaehwan says laughing his ass off as he goes to the staff room to fetch the mop. He goes back to Seongwu and Minhyun.

“I can’t believe this, you forced us to pre-grind the coffee beans yesterday so we don’t have to do much before opening, of course we disagreed with you knowing how clumsy you are but you were so persistent saying you want to have free time to play with the cats before opening. Now look at this mess.” Minhyun nagged as he tries to make the station spotless clean.

Jaehwan can’t help but to laugh at Minhyun nagging Ong again, which he didn’t witness the entire day yesterday, he made a bet with him saying Minhyun shouldn’t be happy and enjoy it too much coz it’s just a once in a lifetime encounter where Seongwu doesn’t break or spill anything, Minhyun was insisting that Seongwu found a new leaf but he was proven wrong early in the morning.

 

Both of their days started confusing, but the rest of it seems normal, Daniel went to practice in the studio like how he spends his weekend, Seongwu worked at the cat cafe as usual, they were both busy living their usual lives.

Their day went by quickly but exhausting, Seongwu slumped on his bed not even thinking about changing clothes, he‘s too tired to move, according to him. Daniel forces himself to take a shower first before burying his face under the covers.

 

They both stare at the ceiling, thinking about what their friends told them earlier, on how different they acted yesterday, nothing made sense. Daniel rolls to his right side, he sees his cat, he pets it until he falls asleep. Seongwu sets alarms on his phone before dozing off.

=======

Seongwu wakes up again with the feeling of something crawling under the blankets, he has this idea that this might be another unusual dream so he opens his eyes and he’s welcomed by the same orange feline,

“This... again...” the cats licks him in the cheeks

“It tickles little kitty...” AGAIN... he sits up in bed, sees his naked body, AGAIN but this time he’s wearing a spiderman boxer.

 “How can I have the same dream...”

 

Seongwu stands up and tries to look for something to wear, yes he loves the view of his hard rock abs, but no, he shouldn’t fantasize about it or so he thought. Seongwu managed to get a black hoodie and goes out to the kitchen...

“No one is here...”

He moves to the fridge there he sees a note

 

_“Son, I went to your cousins house, your aunt needs me to help her for a few weeks, you’re a grown up now, take care of yourself, call me if anything happens, -Mom”_

 

“This feels too real to be a dream...”

 Seongwu starts to notice, but decides to pay not much attention, after all he has a house for his own, no working at the cafe, no Minhyun nagging no Jaehwan laughing too loud, he can laze around all day, yup he needed this.

=======

Daniel wakes up again with knocks on his door, this time it’s softer, the beautiful lady again enters the room

 

“Seongwu... still sleeping? I know you’re tired from yesterday but you can’t skip work, you have a client for photoshoot in the studio today. It’s just a couple, finish it off early and have the rest of the day off” she takes her leave.

“Hm, Seongwu” the name rings a bell

“This dream again.... why do I keep working in my dreams”

Daniel felt dead tired today, his body feels weak and his limbs are sore.

“This body again....” he thoughts as he massages his legs and thighs.

“Wait... photoshoot....?”

 

Daniel goes downstairs; he sits in the kitchen eats breakfast with the beautiful lady, which he assumes his sister in his dreams, staring at him.

“You look a bit off today, cafe giving you a hard time?”

Daniel doesn’t know what to answer, he’s enjoyed the cafe, being surrounded by cats, but he’s perplexed on why are his dreams to detailed.

“You know, you don’t have to work your ass off just to go back to Seoul.”

Daniel remains quiet, his sister snaps her finger in front of his face.

“Are you even listening? Ugh, just finish your meal and hurry clean the basement. Your client will be here in a few minutes”

“Basement?”

“Yea, basement. Unless you forgot that you turned it as a studio to start that photo business right?”

“Oh.”

He took his breakfast, washed himself, his thoughts wonder while taking a bath,

“Why am I so reliable in my dreams, Why do I work so much just to go back to Seoul”

 

Daniel finishes his shower, he puts on some jeans and a plain white shirt he found in the closet and quickly goes to the basement, which where his studio is located as his sister told him.

 

“Whoaa, it’s like an exhibit here, is this a museum..”

He was amazed by the beautiful photos hanging on the wall, the photos differ in subject, but mostly are landscapes, sunsets, stars, beaches, everything is beautiful. He opens the lamp across the room and he was astonished how the enclosed room became a galaxy, with stars were projected towards the ceiling.

“This is so surreal.”

His sight-seeing halts when his sister tells him that the supposed client called and asked for a re-sched if he permits, busy admiring the photos, Daniel only nods his head and he’s again left alone.

A picture of a beach caught his attention, the picture had four lights focused on it from each corner and as if it’s calling him, he stares for a few minutes...

“East sea!”

So that’s why it looks so familiar, Daniel continues looking around, then he founds an empty canvass beside the stash of frames at a corner and picks it up, behind it was a box of paint, with only few colors. He pulls a table and set it across the picture of the East Sea. The picture is so mesmerizing for Daniel so he decides to try painting it using the empty canvass and the few paint he just discovered, he takes out the phone from his pocket that found beside the pillow after waking up and decides to play some music to set the mood. Daniel opens the phone but doesn’t pay too much detail about it since he thought nothing will even matter after waking up.

“Playlist... playlist.... oh Closer.”

Daniel started making his masterpiece, his delicate hands started working, every stroke, he moves with much detail and caution. Daniel didn’t notice that it’s been hours since he started painting until his phone prompted that he’s out of battery. He gives the art some final touches and holds the canvass up. It was perfect; he was able to copy every single detail from the photo. He’s not disappointed but

“As expected, I can’t do it justice, this photo is too beautiful.”

Daniel decides to put down the brush, slump on the chair and close his eyes, he wants to rest for a bit.

=======

Seongwu plans to spend the entire day inside the house for this was the relaxation he was dying to have, he turns on the TV, lies on the couch and the two cats jumped to him, one settling on his legs, the other just below his chin, he can’t help but to give out a soft laugh...

“how clingy can these cats get”

Though he plans to stay inside the house and do nothing, Seongwu can’t stop his curious self from rummaging some stuff inside the house. He watched too many movies playing with dreams and reality. He goes up to his room. He first opened the closet, finally paying attention to the clothes,

“Wow everything is a size bigger than me” referring to his original physique, he moves toward the drawers and there he found a sketchbook.

Seongwu sat down as he flips towards the pages and saw doodles, drawings of cats, pictures like how its drawn in the manhwas,

“Haha is this some kind of a kid’s artbook”

He continues to flip few more pages, and he was in awe, he saw beautiful portraits of the mom he assumes his inside the dreams, his two friends, detailed sketches of the cats, lots of it. Seongwu stands up and lies on the bed instead, still turning the pages, with every flip he noticed how the drawings get better, more detailed

“it looked more alive.”

Given the comfort of his bed and soft plushies, Seongwu fell asleep.

Seongwu wakes up after a short nap, like his usual routine, he stretches his arms, extends his back and rubs his eyes, but before he can do the latter he notices the paint brush he was holding and looks around.

“This is... my studio, why am I here? I remember dragging my ass yesterday and slept upstairs...”

Seongwu is stumped, he sees the canvass lying on the table and stares at the painting, he finds himself amused by how the painting looks so real.

“Hmmmm... stunning. It’s beautiful..... oh wait, it looks exactly the photo I took 3 years ago.”

Seongwu remembers, his thoughts wander off; he raises his head and sees the photo of the East Sea hanging by the wall in his studio in front of him. Seongwu lifts up the canvass placing it at the same level of photo of the East Sea, the painting even looked more detailed, the shadows looked more realistic and the waves looked more multi-dimensional.

“Wow,” the only word he can utter.

He scans the painting thoroughly as he compares it to the photo

“Is this...?”

Seongwu lowers down the painting and moves it closer to his face, he thoroughly looks at the writing located at the lower right edge of the canvass.

_“Dani.K”_

he gasps, covers his mouth shut, pauses, thinks— no, Seongwu couldn’t believe his eyes, he can’t trust them this time, he can’t believe he’s seeing the same signature— the same signature in the sketchbook he found in his dream.

“U-Unbelievable... I-I’m.. no, I’m still dreaming, am I?” He pinches his arm

“Ouch”

No, he’s awake, this isn’t a dream,

“I-I don’t understand” Seongwu is still staring at the sign.

He looks again, traces it with his fingers,

 _“Dani.K”_ Seongwu reads it two more times,

 _“D-a-n-i-... .K”_ he’s certain, Confused, baffled, at loss, anything that could be used when nothing makes sense is what he’s feeling right now

“If this isn’t a dream... then what? Am I..... Are we...??”

=======

Daniel wakes up with Rooney licking his face

“Stop.. my eyes are still tired, let me test for a fee more minutes..”

Rooney continues to purr and lick his face. Letting out a soft yawn, Daniel wakes up and automatically pets Rooney and calls for Peter. He sits up and finds his old sketchbook on top of the bed.

“I don’t remember taking it out from the—“

Daniel sees one of his drawers left open. He’s positive he didn’t leave it open before sleeping and sure that he didn’t retrieve his old sketchbook last night.

“This doesn’t add up”

Daniel scratches his head, trying to make a concept out of what is happening but he can’t. He stands up and notices he’s wearing a hoodie.

“Didn’t put this on, that, I’m sure of”

The only thing Daniel can be sure of is how he sleeps wearing only his boxers, nothing else also that this isn’t the first time he woke up wearing clothes on. He’s about to lose it so he tries to figure it out— nothing.

He roams around his room trying to look for more odd things, Daniel is muddled in his situation but too absorbed in self-declared conan skit investigation. His tummy rumbles.

 “Breakfast first.” he says, unaware that it’s noon already and it’s supposed to be lunch time.

 

Daniel goes out to the kitchen, sees his Mom’s note and decides to call her.

“Oh.. my phone, where did I put it...”

He tries to look for his phone in his pockets, not there, Daniel goes back to his room searches for his phone and founds it beneath his stack of plushies. Daniel is about to dial his mom but upon opening the screen, the photo app is left unclosed and he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Daniel scrolls down, he sees pictures with Woojin and Jihoon eating streetfoods, he continues to scroll down,

“T-This can’t be...”

Daniel checks the date... it’s the date before yesterday.

“Woojin isn’t lying... how...”

Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes; he sees photos of him with Woojin and Jihoon around Busan, not just photos, lots of it. Why he didn’t saw it yesterday? He remembers how they hurriedly left the house after breakfast and was too busy catching up with the routine coz he refused to practice, according to what Woojin has told him. When he reached home he’s already too tired to even look for his phone.

 

Daniel scrolls down and sees a beautiful landscape, he can tell that the view was from Busan tower and noticed how photo has great lighting and contrast, he scrolls again and sees photos of things from the cafe inside the observation site, the macros looks like too well adjusted for his simple phone. Daniel knows that except from selcas, he can rarely take a well-focused photo. The reason why he always opted taking videos and just records everything.

 

Daniel kept scrolling in this gallery and the studio in his dream crosses his mind,

“No. It can’t be...”

He rejects the thought and continues to scroll to what seemed like a never ending series of photos as if it was your first time and you have to take a picture of everything. He notices how it contains more landscapes than with any specific subject at all, he thinks about the photos in that studio again...

“No. How is this even p-possible... Am I... Are we.....”

 

 

Daniel and Seongwu wanted to ditch the idea, it’s the only thing that could make sense but doesn’t, like it could be possible but impossible, same as saying Santa isn’t real but what if he is, or unicorns doesn’t exist tho I want to see one, it fits in, it’s plausible...

“Are we....Exchanging souls?!”

Are we....Exchanging souls?!”

=======

Daniel tries to ring Woojin asking about practice, saying that he needs to clear his head, but Woojin and Jihoon have exams for today so practice is off. Daniel is left with nothing to do; he looks out the window and sees that the sun is bright but not too hot for a walk. He takes a quick shower, puts on his addidas training pants, some plaid shirt, grabs his black cap and took out his skateboard under the bed.

There were a lot of people in the park today. Some went out with their families, others look like college students who decided to skip class, tourists taking lots of pictures in every spot possible, there are more street food stalls parked than the usual, kids running around, some part-timers handing out fliers which Daniel thought just some kind of ad about a newly opened café, and mostly with kids just running around. Daniel continues to roam around the area; the brisk wind touching his face but the warm sunrays compliments it. He passed by a circle of students that seemed to be overly excited about something, Daniel assumes it must be a school trip when he hears one student _“let’s try it when we reach Chuam Beach. Maybe we can camp out.”_

Daniel continues to ride his skateboard thinking,

“It must have been nice to go on school trips with friends.”

He wonders if he could ask Woojin and Jihoon to go to a trip with him if they win the competition to celebrate. Just having the thought makes Daniel excited and more determined to win the dance competition which will be held in Seoul next week. He spends his day skateboarding, well, most of the time stopping to play with stray cats in the park and finally stopped wandering and sat down at one of the benches. When he noticed that the sun is about to go down, he stares at the two kittens lying on each of his side. He’s so tempted to bring the two kittens who kept licking his hands home saying that Rooney and Peter needs a new playmate anyway, also confident that his mom won’t be returning in a couple of days.

“It’ll be a surprise when she comes back.” He laughs.

Daniel tries to carry the two kittens in his arms and stands up but the other cats follow him, some hovering on top of his skateboard, others circling around his legs. Daniel doesn’t let go of the idea until he counts the cats around him.

“You’re too many.” He sighs.

He knows he can’t bring that many cats home or else he’ll get an earful from his mom for trying to make their house a cat shelter. Daniel can only argue for two kittens but not seven. Sulkily, Daniel puts down the two kittens he’s holding.

“I’m sorry you two, but your friends will be sad and jealous if they can’t come along. See, they’re either stopping me for taking you away or begging me to bring them too, which I can’t.”

Daniel crouches down and the kittens jumped off of him. He keeps petting the kittens as if he’s about to leave his own child and work from a faraway country. He sulks.

 “I’ll come visit you more often.”

=======

Seongwu is still sitting in the basement with the painting in his hand, he can’t believe the idea but it’s the only thing that makes sense.

“Exchanging souls… but it’s 2018, people exchange numbers, SNS accounts but not souls.” He says to himself.

“Wait… SNS.”

His face brightens up, thinking that he’s so smart, he chuckles. Seongwu quickly grabs his phone- it doesn’t open. He runs out of his studio to his room to go for his charger and plugs it in.

“What’s taking it so long… damn it.” Seongwu is becoming impatient. He’s so excited with the idea of finally looking for the person in his dreams, using SNS. He keeps fidgeting his fingers until he realizes that he doesn’t have a name. He lies on his bed throwing his arms and legs around, irritated.

“Oh wait I have a name… D-a-n-“ he tries to recollect. Too impatient, again, Seongwu hurries down to his studio, almost out of breathe, panting heavily for running. He really needs to improve his stamina, but Seongwu can think about that later. He looks at the painting,

 “D-a-n-i- . –K”

Disappointed.

“Ofcourse, it’s a pen name… wait… that Woojin… what was he calling me… N-n-“ he thinks hard, pressing his fingers on his chin

“NIEL! He called me Niel-hyung, that must have been a nick name, D-a-n-i… DANIEL! DANIEL.K!”

Seongwu rans up again to his room, grabs his phone, finally it starts up. The plan is to look for a Daniel K residing in Busan, it’s easy, since Daniel is a rare name if you’re living in Busan. Seongwu, who is almost proud of himself, waits for his phone to finally connect to the wifi.

“Oh. I don’t have SNS…”

Now he literally face-palms himself; Seongwu remembers how he ditched any social media platform after leaving Korea, the time he decided that he will never step foot in a dance studio again, a stage, or anywhere that involves dancing. He tries to convince himself to bend his rules for this one but his mind is too firm about it. He locks his phone. He lets out a big sigh, lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling and rests his arms above his face

“Ong Seongwu, you coward.”

 

After the regretful moment, he opted to go down to his studio, cleared a few mess from the paint stains on the floor which he has no idea how it got there. He spent hours organizing his stuff, cleaning his lenses, boxing some props he uses during the photoshoots and stacking the paint cans and empty canvasses in the upper bunk of the cabinets. Seongwu doesn’t paint, his sister does. But his sister stopped painting when they left for LA the same time he stopped dancing. He’s almost done cleaning the studio, only the painting and the table was left.

“Where will I put you…” Seongwu thinks as he moves the table to the side and holds the painting up.

“I could sell this, this can pull off a few more bucks.”

Considering how selling the painting can grant him a few more money to help him save up, he looks at it for a few more times and he decides to hang it just above the photo of the East Sea he took. It’s almost dusk time when Seongwu notices that he hasn’t had his lunch yet, he’s about to leave the studio and turns off the light only to be surprised by the glow from behind. It was so evident in his pitch black studio, Seongwu looks back and finds out that the glow is coming from the painting.

“Oh. The paint…”

The stars from the painting left him mesmerized, Seongwu has a weak heart for landscapes and beautiful views but the night sky captivates him more.

“Dani.K…” Seongwu says softly.

He turned on the lights, opened the cabinet where he stored the paint cans and the empty canvasses, he rummages for a few minutes before he turns off the light again and goes up for dinner.

========

It’s past bedtime, Daniel is lying on his bed playing with his cats, he looks at his side table and there he saw his sketchbook. It reminds him of his dream which he tried to ignore for the whole day but now he wonders if he’ll have the same dream again. Daniel stretches out his hand to reach his sketch book, opens his side drawer to fetch for a pencil and starts doodling. His mind is occupied with thoughts again, was it a dream, if it was then how can he not remember taking those photos, what about the Busan tour Woojin and Jihoon talked about, he continues to fiddle with overflowing thoughts. With a few more minutes, Daniel puts down the pencil and stares at his work.

“Seongwu… are you even… real?”


	2. Switching Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Seongwu and Daniel finally realizes the situation and finds ways on how to communicate.  
> They try to spend the day as normal as possible, denials and realizations begin.

The next morning in LA, Daniel wakes up again in the same dream, or so he thought. Different from the usual wake-up call of a female’s voice asking him to get up or some hard knocks on the door, this time Daniel wakes up from the loud alarm coming from his phone.

Keeping his eye-shut, Daniel tries to reach out for the source of the noise only to be surprised by the hard ground he was able to touch. Dazed and confused, he slowly sat up feeling a tremendous back pain finally noticing that he was lying on a hard ground the entire time. Well technically not that hard, with layers of mattresses and a few number of pillows around but quite doesn’t suffice the comfort of his bed and soft plushies. Although still baffled on why he woke up on the cold floor, he reaches out for the phone to shut off the sound.

At the moment Daniel opens his eyes, he was surprised to find himself inside a dark room only with a view of stars projected towards the ceiling and a few more circling along the walls as a source of light . Daniel was mesmerized; it’s as if he’s in a different universe, lying just beneath the beautiful night sky. He notices that the stars come from the lamp he found in his previous dream.

“this dream again.” his eyes follow how the stars rotated around him like he’s in the middle of his own galaxy also now that his eyes are finally adjusting with the darkness, Daniel notices the photos hanging around the wall. He forces his aching body to stand up and switch on the light. Daniel looks around and finds out that the photos we’re in the same arrangement just as he remembers,

“the studio.” He says softly, the studio seems neater and more organized than before but everything appears to be the same, until his eyes lands on the particular painting he did. Just above the frame of the East Sea, his canvass hangs and beside his painting is a white canvass, a smaller one, with some words written on it. As he walks toward the painting, written words become clearer and more readable, he takes a few more steps closer, right then and there, Daniel froze. His hands quickly reach up to cover his mouth, showing a clear sign of disbelief.

“No… it’s impossible…” still rooted on where he’s standing Daniel shakes his head and continues to stare at the words on the canvass. He feels like every hair on his body is standing up at the moment, it gives him chills just by looking at the words.  He couldn’t believe it. Daniel reads it again and again hoping that maybe he’s just seeing things, hallucinating, but the words are so clear.

 

_“Who are you Daniel, I’m Ong Seongwu.”_

 

Daniel moves closer, removes the canvass from the wall and reads it again, though he knew reading it multiple of times wouldn’t change anything, he needs any kind assurance that this is really happening. Like, who goes to sleep and wakes up in someone else’s body? Impossible, but this time it is possible. Daniel examines the canvass, turns it around and sees a note sticking behind.

 

_Mr. Dani.K,_

_hnng. Oh. I should call you Daniel, well I assumed it’s Daniel because a noisy kid with a snuggle tooth calls you Niel in my dream_

“so he dreams too.” Daniel thinks

_and you sign as Dani so… yea Daniel._

_First, Sorry for making you sleep on a hard floor, hope you don’t get a back ache after waking up, wait.._

_t_ _hat’s  my body anyway. But look, I placed layers of mattresses and a lot of pillows just in case you turn around a lot,_

_plus I don’t want to have a bump on my beautiful face…_

 

Daniel laughs as he reads through the note, the situation he’s in is ridiculous but reading such a note in the early morning makes it crazier.

His mind tries to figure out what kind of guy this Ong Seongwu is, he can’t think of much yet with only bits of information like working on a café and an interest in photography, but obviously he’s a funny guy, Daniel thinks as he continues.

 

_…but I can’t miss out the chance of you not seeing this so I slept in the studio tonight,_

_you might ask why I didn’t simply leave a note beside the bed, to be honest,_

_I thought about it but it’s too late coz I already arranged the pillows and carried the mattresses down here_

_so yea… couldn’t waste my effort like that_

 

Daniel lets out a good laugh, “Is this some script from a comedy, This Seongwu guy…”

 

_So, Mr. Daniel, if you came across this note which I hope you don’t, cause it’s unbelievable_

_if we’re really switching bodies right now, like can you believe?_

_This is some freaky Friday level kind of creepy, so, pls spend my day simply so you don’t freak out my friends and sis, don’t worry, I’ll list it down_

_How to live simply by Ong_

  1. _Go to café_
  2. _Don’t be excited about everything_
  3. _Don’t be delicate about everything, spill something. That’s how it supposed to be when I say it’s normal._
  4. _Stay away from Kim Jaehwan (he’s dangerously dumb)_
  5. _STOP PLAYING TOO MUCH WITH THE CATS (pls. Minhyun will nag me again about this)_



_Hmmmm. That’s it, I’m not even sure if you’ll see this so gonna end this here._

_-Handsome Guy, Ong Seongwu_

_P.S_

_Your painting is beautiful, and your sketches too. Insert *winky face*_

 

“Did I just read that?” Daniel is in a train of thoughts on how impossible this is. He tries to ponder more about his situation but he can’t stop thinking on what kind of guy Ong is, obviously with a great skill in photography and with his handsome face most people will assume that he’s a serious and modest type of guy but reading his letter gave 180 degree turn.

 

=======

Morning in Busan, Seongwu wakes up in a comfortable bed. He didn’t wake up by cats moving around or cats licking his nape, this time he wakes up with a phone call. Though the phone vibrating under his pillow irks him he tries to ignore it as much as he can and plans to resume sleeping, he figured out he’s in the same situation again feeling the soft cushions and pillows around instead of the hard floor of the studio where he slept as he remembers. When the vibration under the pillow seemed like it won’t stop sooner than later, Seongwu rubs his eyes, lazily picks up the phone and looks at the screen.

 

 _“Wink boy Ji calling….”_ As he reads on the screen, Seongwu unconcernedly receives the call.

 

_“Hyung, where are you? Practice is about to start, Woojin is getting angry already.”_

Seongwu lets out a tired “H-hello.” and lets out a long yawn.

_“Hyung! Niel Hyung! Are you listening? Don’t tell me you’re still at home slee-“_

Jihoon wasn’t able to finish his statement when Woojin grabbed the phone from him

 _“Kang Daniel! Get yourself in the studio in 5 mins! Finals will be in a few days!”_ then the call gets cut. Jihoon isn’t surprised to how Woojin reacted, Woojin is a playful kid who can keep bouncing here and there everytime, but when it’s time for dance practice he becomes totally different, sometimes even Jihoon couldn’t win him.

With the loud scream from the other line, Seongwu finally catches on.

“I’m here again.” He sighs with the thought of being in the situation he still can’t fully understand. Seongwu looks around and find the two cats sleeping by the end of the bed, he smiles thinking that the cats look cute and maybe he’s becoming fond of them already.

“If I’m here then maybe he’s there in the studio,” he remembers that he chose to sleep in the studio to make sure that if the switch happens again, the other guy will read his note. “ Oh I hope he doesn’t wake up with a painful muscle strain.” Seongwu worriedly thinks if he put enough pillows or if the blankets are comfortable enough.

“ugh, why do I have to care so much.” not even understaning why he thinks of the other guy’s position but he can’t stop himself from worrying. Seongwu ruffles his hair in confusion and the phone vibrates again.

 

 _“Wink boy Ji calling…”_ he answers

“H-Hel..”

_“Daniel hyung! Hurry here, Woojin is nagging me already!”_

“Where again?”

_“In the studio for practice, weren’t you listening earlier?”_

Seongwu freezes with the thought of coming to the studio again.

_“Hyung? Are you dozing off again? Come here fast Woojin is furious already.”_

“Y-yes yes… I-I’ll be there in 5.” The line gets cut-off.

 

In a daze, Seongwu is stop dead thinking about dancing or just by simply going to the studio, memories flashed back as if everything just happened yesterday.

 

“I-I can’t..” he says to himself. He can’t do this yet, not when the memories are still fresh and the picture is still so clear, how he had to leave his friends and fly all the way to LA, how dancing on stage only reminds him of his sister crying in the hospital room when the doctor said she can’t paint anymore, when all he can hear is the ambulance siren instead of the music, No, not yet. This doesn’t concern him anyway, it’s a stranger’s life, he just have to let this day be one and he’ll wake up again minding his own life. Seongwu is about to give up the idea when his eyes land on the sketchbook on top of the side drawer. There he sees a drawing not much detailed but the sketch obviously didn’t miss every detail on how his lips curve up, his long eye-lashes, how his hair is parted, and the three dots on the cheeks was even placed precisely. The sketch somehow looked like a character from a manhwa but the resemblance of the drawing and him is beyond of doubt.

“Daniel…”

=======

The next day in Busan Daniel wakes up from Peter and Rooney’s little cat fight, he sits up from his bed and sees the two cats fighting about a red ball while another green ball lies ignored on top of the bed. Daniel reaches out for the green ball, crouches down to his cats and hands them the other ball and the cats stopped fighting.

“Aww my cute babies where did you get that…” petting Rooney and Peter while the cats try to escape from him, Daniel stands up and sees his sketchbook still on top of the drawer but it’s opened on a different page.

 

_Mr. Daniel, I’m sorry about practice._

_Just treat Woojin a meal after today’s practice, also you owe Jihoon a huge favour for making the sparrow shut up, damn that kid is scary. I pretended sick yesterday and ditched practice, I said I can just watch and practice an extra hour today (sorry) and will take Jihoon’s turn to clean the studio after (sorry again)_

_I think we finally realize the situation we’re in now, just try and do the same in LA so I can catch up on what you did._

_P.S Since I can’t make it up to you, I bought the cats toys on the way home. Sorry for spending your money though._

_P.P.S I can’t dance._

_-Handsome Guy Seongwu_

 

“Who talks about his day like this?” Daniel can’t help but to laugh on what he just read aside from the bad penmanship, he can’t help but to find Seongwu’s words hilarious. Well, he may sound dumb at some point but right now Daniel finds it adorable. Reading the letter gave him a good laugh to start his day, he makes up scenarios on his head of Seongwu annoying Woojin and Jihoon, he laughs more, he thinks of Seongwu giving out the cat toys to Rooney and Peter, his heart jumps for a second, confused but he can’t be. Can he?

Daniel shakes his head and starts to prepare for practice. He hurries as he remembers that he needs to spend another hour to catch up if there’s a new routine and figures that if he reaches the studio before anyone else, he can just re-watch the practice vid and learn the new moves himself.

Just as he expected Daniel arrives first in the studio wearing his training pants and his black hoodie, under it is his loose white shirt. He places down his bag and fetches the laptop first to catch up on the practice he missed. There are no new choreos added, just Woojin being strict about the formation and synchronization of the group, seeing that he doesn’t need to catch up on anything, Daniel focuses on himself on the video, at the early parts he sees himself smiling and even clapping in excitement when Woojin does his stunt, but after a few minutes, he sees himself being sad and just staring blankly.

“Do I really look like that? Is he that sad with the switching?”

 

Daniel is immersed in his own thoughts staring at his expression; he doesn’t notice that Woojin and Jihoon arrived in the studio until the latter waved his hands in his face.

“oh. Jihoon. I didn’t hear you two come in.”

“Hyung you feel better now?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Aishh you still believe him after telling you how his stomach is upset for eating seafood ramen for breakfast. Hyung, we know your allergies we’re not kids.” Woojin says while changing his clothes.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just tired yesterday…” Daniel can’t blame Seongwu, how can he know about Daniel’s allergies when they just realized the switching yesterday.

“It’s fine hyung, just don’t lose your focus, remember we need the prize to open up a bigger studio right. It’s your dream remember.”

“Y-yes…” Daniel scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. He dreams to open up a bigger dance studio in a few years, Daniel planned it with the two at first saying they can do workshops and trainings for other kids who wants to learn b-boy and at the same time, they can lease the studio for dance practices like the studio they’re using now.

“but don’t forget to treat me and Ji for a meal, he promised to stay behind and clean the studio with you yesterday. You leave Jihoon out though, if you want though since you’ll be taking his turn to clean today” Woojin reminds him as the younger laughs and starts to stretch.

“Hey! Not fair! I want chicken hyung” Jihoon interrupts Woojin taking the laptop from Daniel and sits near the mirror to set it up.

“Eyyy~ are you leaving me alone to clean by myself” Daniel clings to the Woojin as he speaks.

“Of course not, we’ll stay with you and wait since we you have to treat us with a meal.”

“Yes! I know I’m so loved”

“-but you will be the only one who’ll do some cleaning” Jihoon interrupts again.

“Ok enough talk and more sweat.” And so they began practicing.

=======

Morning in LA Seongwu wakes up  after a lot of snoozing off his phone. He sees a note sticking on the forehead of his beloved seal plushie that reads…

 

“Mr. Ong, open photo app. too tired to write.”

 

Seongwu having the idea whom the note came from grabbed his phone and saw numerous videos, he watched them one by one starting with the cat as a thumbnail, there he saw his hand petting the cats from the café, another vid of him carrying one cat to the staff room while taking a break, another cat video followed by another…

“what am I going to do with this stack of cat vids, does he have some kind of cat obsession?”

Seongwu scrolls and found more videos of cats playing, he saw one video of Jaehwan singing his heart out as they clean the café before closing, and another vid of him trying to interview Minhyun while making coffee for the three of them. The last video was him in his room wearing nothing but boxers on, he actually doesn’t mind seeing his own body but the thought that some stranger, or in this case Daniel, is seeing and clearly taking a video of him half-naked. Pink tint started to crawl from his cheeks to his ears, he feels suddenly warm and can’t help but to feel shy, of course he saw Daniel’s body too, how can he take a bath without looking at his toned abs, broad shoulders, scrubbing those firm muscles from head to toe plus the dripping water that makes it more sexy, he recollects, but the thought of Daniel seeing his body and probably Daniel seeing it completely naked makes him feel shy. Seongwu clears his throat and plays the video

 _“uhm.. Seongwu hyung…”_ he blushed, he doesn’t know why the thought of Daniel calling him hyung is making his heart beat faster.

_“oh, I learned from Jaehwan that you’re born in the same year with Minhyun hyung which makes you my hyung too,”_

“MY” Seongwu gulps

_“Hi! I’m Daniel, so… we clearly know what’s happening, I don’t know how or why or why it’s the two of us but for now let’s try to live with it. You may find it weird why I’m recording a vid but I think it’s easier this way…. So uhmm.. I followed your rules and probably broke two, first, I can’t resist the cats-“_

“Clearly you can’t” Seongwu lets out a chuckle as he watches the video mumbling on how cute the cats were and how adorable his accent is.

_“Second, Kim Jaehwan is so funny, I feel like we’re on the same page why do you want me to stay away.”_

“this dummy… I didn’t literally mean to stay away from Jaehwan” Seongwu thinks and continues to watch his vid.

 _“Also, why did you hang my painting on the wall and make me sleep on the studio, the pillows helped though so thanks”_ Seongwu felt a small relief thinking that Daniel slept fine, though he doesn’t understand why he’s relieved. He continues to watch the video with Daniel saying how LA is so nice and that he hopes Seongwu can clear a day for him where he can go around LA.

“This kid thinks he’s in a vacation” he laughs again and resumes his attention to the video.

_“-I promised Minhyun hyung to help wash the cats after the café closes, and didn’t think that you might be doing it so I’m sorry. Hyung leave me your sns so we can talk easier, I searched your phone but you don’t have apps installed. But I saw your vid dancing in your gallery,I dance too, which maybe you know that by now but wow you looked young by then but you didn’t change much, you’re still handsome I wish I could have a handsome face like you..”_

“what are you saying Daniel, can’t you see how handsome you are, and your pretty mole and your pretty brown eyes...” Seongwu’s lost in his own thoughts, when did he start paying attention to Daniel’s features and for the record, he remembers them clearly.

“ _… Sorry if you think I invaded your phone though, I just want to know you better I guess. Anyway, I’m about to sleep, I can’t let your face suffer because of me… you have pretty moles by the way, just like stars.”_ The video ended.

 

Seongwu is overflowing with thoughts right now, first with his heart beating faster as Daniel calls him hyung, second the thought of Daniel going over his phone and seeing his only saved video of dancing but weirdly he doesn’t feel angry instead he feels worried, third the thought of Daniel seeing his bare body or possibly even touching every part of it, fourth Daniel saying he’s handsome and last, him staying with Minhyun giving the cats a bath. The latter part feels tiring already just by thinking about it but the third one is making him feel indifferent. Obviously he switches body with Daniel and probably Daniel takes a bath, but the thought only hit him now and he doesn’t understand why he’s feeling shy when he did the same in Daniel’s body. His thoughts are filled with Daniel right now but he forces himself to get up,

“thinking about Daniel isn’t going to pay the bills.”

Seongwu takes a long bath, longer than usual, he thinks taking a bath right now while his mind is full of Daniel is torture. He can’t stop imagining how Daniel touches his body, scrubs it, feels it, he wonders if Daniel looks at the mirror while getting dressed seeing every corner, every skin of his milky body.

“Am I really lusting with a stranger right now? Jeez Seongwu, when was the last time you got laid.” He tells himself as he manages to get dressed and leave for work.

 

 

Arriving at the café, Jaehwan welcomes him with a blank paper on his hand.

“Seongwu hyung, when will we write the rap part of my song?”

“Rap part?”

“Yes, you promised yesterday that you’ll help me. I didn’t know you rap though, not until yesterday when you raped after I let you hear the demo I composed.”

“I-I Maybe tomorrow?”

“Okkay okkay, If I knew we’ll hit like this I should have respected you more before and teased you less. Sorry hyung!” Jaehwan singsonged as he clings to Seongwu.

Seongwu is puzzled how Daniel managed to be in jam with Jaehwan, not that he hates the latter, he adores him but all he can remember is them bickering about the most trivial things. He moves to the staff room and puts on the apron, there he saw Minhyun petting the cats before releasing them around the café.

“Why are you extra touchy with the cats recently?” he asks.

“Tell that to yourself.” Minhyun responds as he follows Seongwu behind the bar.

“don’t you remember? The café’s anniversary is in a few days. He says it’s also the cats’ birthday so gives them extra love. He’s not Hwang _timental_  for nothing. Too cheesy.”

“Jaehwan stop being jealous about the cats, you know I love you” Minhyun says behind the bar as he gestures a kiss to Jaehwan.

“Ugh, Hyung someone else is here why are you being like that.” As if a clear blush is not so obvious in his mandu looking cheeks.

“Ohh so you prefer it in private?”

“HELLO. I’M STILL HERE, STOP OPENLY FLIRTING AND START WORKING” Seongwu retorts

“Mr. Single can’t handle some love I see.” Jaehwan teasingly goes behind the bar and hugs Minhyun from behind.

“Ugh! Get a room you two!”

“Seriously Ong, when will you start seeing someone? All you do is work and save up to fly back to Korea.”

Korea, one word and his mind is full of Daniel again, now that Minhyun mentioned it, maybe he can go and see Daniel when he flies back.

“I’ll see someone when I feel like it. I’m just….”

“Just what?”

“Just, not interested right now.”

“Not interested or someone already have your interest but you don’t want to admit?”

Seongwu feels his heart race. The thought of how he spends his day as Daniel, or how Daniel gives much attention to the tinniest things such as his moles, or the image how his sister described how Daniel was the first time they switched places, how Daniel draws beautifully, his adorable love for cats, but he can’t be interested in Daniel and it’s too soon, how can he when he haven’t even met him in person.

“Hey? Are you listening? Are you tired? You’re not acting up so you won’t help me wash the cats later aren’t you?” Minhyun asks while wiping the cups and Jaehwan already arranging the flowers on top of each table.

“Y-yeah. I’m listening.”

“Just let us meet whoever you’re dating hyung, bring her to the café, or is it a him?”

He choked. Seongwu choked on air feeling his heart racing faster, he looks at Minhyun, good thing he’s busy grinding the beans, he looks at Jaehwan who’s eyes are on the flowers he’s fixing.

Seongwu lets out a deep sigh…

“I wish I could meet him too.” He says to himself as he turns the café sign to _open_.

**Author's Note:**

> So~ i uploaded it here on ao3 to avoid flooding the twitter tl. I actually started this with random feels and keep blabbering the entire time. /see how I dragged the story for so long/ i didn't expect that people will actually read this, thanks tho! *xoxo
> 
> Sorry if this au doesn't met your expectations lol. I'm not /actually/ a fic writer btw.  
> Kimi no na wa referenced but with few changes, tho main concept is retained.
> 
> PS pls bear with my grammatical errors. T_T
> 
> Thanks so much for giving it attention! *winky face*
> 
> About the different timezones:  
> l just wrote it thinking that the time of switch distorts the timezones like yk. When Ong and Daniel sleep, tho in different time irl, the time distorts til it’s time for them to wake up or something like that, didn’t think abt it so much sorry if it confuses a lot of you ㅜ__ㅜ im bad at this kind of thing like having foundation or something -.-


End file.
